


I cannot dream this is enough when you're gone

by Leuce



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, diet necrophilia, one-sided, takes place after L's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuce/pseuds/Leuce
Summary: In the wake of L’s death, Light finds his victory more bitter than sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm not tagging this as necrophilia because there was no penetration or even any real touching at all. if anyone thinks i should go back and tag it, let me know.

L’s death is a catalyst. His body hasn't even had time to cool before the rest of the team is springing into action – some trying to save any data from Watari’s kill switch, his father swiftly making calls to see if any other suspect behavior has occurred that could suddenly lead them to kid. Others, like Matsuda, just stood about, staring numbly down at L’s corpse still cradled in Light’s embrace. Things go quickly after that, the coroner called to collect the bodies, Light only allowing the body of his friend to be coaxed from his arms after some convincing from his father. This loss was devastating to the team, but efforts to catch Kira had to continue no matter what, now with even more fervor than before now that one of their own had finally personally tasted Kira’s wrath. It was all rather hilarious, really.  
Later that night Light found himself in hysterics over it all in his apartment he shared with Misa, knowing it to be free of watchful eyes and ears. God, it was all too easy in the end. He'd out on such a good performance right at the end, tears trickling down his faces as he'd finally let them take L’s body from him, there was no way they’d ever suspect him to be Kira again after that. With his only barrier removed, his goals would be almost too easy to put into effect; no one else would be able to hold back the tide of his judgement now.  
Things were great, smooth and even sailing, for the next few weeks. But like many reactions, the feelings of triumph started to fizzle out shortly after they'd begun. Taking his place as the new L, Light found everything to be even easier to manipulate than he'd anticipated as soon as he'd out the final machinations of L’s demise into action. It was boring. Knowing he should feel content in his victory, Light continued his work as Kira all but unimpeded by the team he was now head of. He never thought the day would come that he would miss the challenge L presented to his ends after all the time he had spent trying to get rid of him. Months of cat and mouse and in the end it had almost been too easy to manipulate Rem into writing down L’s real name.  
  
Light’s discontent continued to simmer, letting the team think his malcontent actual grief over the loss of his friend. There was only finally a break in the new found monotony when his father informed him that the police department was finally ready to release L and Watari’s bodies for burial after running every conceivable test on them to see if there was any possible trace detail to lead them to Kira. Light conceded to accompany his father to see to the transport of the bodies to their final resting place, figuring it would be the final time he could look upon the face of his only true competition.  
  
\---  
  
The coroner’s office was bleak, all dull metal surfaces and the off white of walls that hadn't been maintained since they were first painted. They saw Watari’s body first, ready for transport in a body bag as they spoke briefly with the coroner over the autopsy reports. He felt nothing looking down at the black sack. Watari had been a casualty for his greater victory, but he didn't feel one way or the other about the old man.  
  
When they finally stood over the twin of Watari’s bag holding what remained of L, some kind of emotion must haves wormed it's way onto his face because he found his father gently clasping his shoulder for a moment.  
  
“Despite everything, I know you were close. We'll step outside so you can say goodbye,” his father offered, directing the coroner to the door with a nod. Light just stood a moment beside the stainless steel table as they left, hand resting lightly on its edge. Without audience, he unzipped the head of the bag, suddenly needing to see the face of the man within, make sure it was truly real. He thought he'd feel another wave of triumph, looking down at L’s still face, and instead just felt a wash of anger. L looked more peaceful than he ever had in life, like he only now finally got to relax in a way he never had before.  
It wasn't fair. Light had once, the evidence plain before him, and yet I that moment he only felt more dissatisfaction than he ever had previously. L lost and yet he still threw a wrench into all of Light’s plans. Anger swelling inside him, Light was struck with the need to mar that peaceful face somehow, that it should somehow reflect the twisting, turbulent feeling inside his chest. In a fit of pique or sudden inspiration – which was unclear even to him – Light’s hand went to his zipper, pulling his cock out past the teeth and taking it into his hand. Staring down that face in repose, his anger only continued to grow as his hand moved. How dare L get to rest and leave him behind feeling so dissatisfied! He should be celebrating still in the wake of his victory over the only man who had ever offered him any kind of worthy challenge and instead L was still snatching it from his fingers even from beyond the grave. He won, damn it all, he'd outsmarted L and robbed him of his life, why couldn't he just be happy with that and move on? He could finally be Kira unimpeded if only he could escape the pervasive aura of dissatisfaction now haunting him. It wasn't fair!  
  
With a final flush of anger and viscous squeeze of his hand around himself, Light came with a snarl on his lips. Panting, he was gratified to see drops of his release splattered across L’s cheek. After tucking himself away and wiping up errant steaks off the table and body bag with a tissue from his pocket, Light smeared the traces of his release into the cold skin of L’s cheek until they were almost unnoticeable. He would have to be satisfied with the knowledge that traces of his cells would rot together with L’s in his anonymous grave; a final piece of Kira to take with him into the afterlife.  
  
Zipping the body bag up again, he forced his feelings back down with an angry sigh. He’d just have to figure out a way to find solace in his victory at a later time. After all, he still had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hey-o i wrote this at 5am on my ipad and couldn't bring myself to reread it in order to edit it. i'm just trying to find enjoyment in writing again.


End file.
